christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Perdition
Temple of Perdition is a black metal project that originated out of Finland, Europe and Texas in the United States. The project was created by Ya'akov Nahash, a former Satanist. He would add on Benaiah on Vocals and Renascent Drummer Joonas Heikkinen. History Temple of Perdition began in 2017, created out of Finland and Texas in the United States. The project was created by Ya'akov Nahash on Guitars, Bass, and Clean Vocals, Benaiah on Vocals, and Joonas Heikkinen of Renascent, The Slave Eye, and Angel of Sodom on Drums.Gatto, Chris (July 3, 2018). "TEMPLE OF PERDITION - Tetragrammaton EP". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on December 8, 2019. The band began writing and recording an album, releasing their debut demo independently in January 2018."Temple of Perdition Release Tetragrammaton Demo". Metal Mofos. January 30, 2018. Retrieved on December 8, 2019. However, the demo was quickly taken down as the band signed with Vision of God Records shortly thereafter and released the demo through the new label."Temple of Perdition Sign With Vision of God Records". Metal Mofos. February 6, 2018. Retrieved on December 9, 2019. Following the release of the demo, the band was nominated for "Best New Extreme Metal Band of 2018" by Metal Mofos."Temple of Perdition - The Best New Extreme Metal Band of 2018". Metal Mofos. August 20, 2018. Retrieved on December 9, 2019. With the new addition of Bassist Corey Sorrenti - a former member of Vanishment - would record their debut album, which was titled Tetragrammaton. The album would also feature Rotting Christ's Vocalist Sakis Tolis, which would spark some controversy."Tetragrammaton". Bandcamp. Retrieved on December 9, 2019.thrashboy (August 27, 2018). "Black Gothic Metal Band 'Temple of Perdition' (feat. Renascent Drummer Joonas Heikkinen) to Release Debut Album "Tetragrammaton" Sept. 30th., Lyric Video Released for 'Symphony of the Flesh God'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved December 9, 2019. On December 28, 2018, it was announced both Benaiah and Heikkinen would depart from the band, leaving only Nahash and Sorrenti."Due to this projects vocalist and drummer leaving today, Temple of Perdition". Facebook. Retrieved on December 9, 2019. However, at the beginning of 2019, the band added on Ronny Hansen of Antestor on Vocals, Luke Renno of Crimson Thorn on Vocals, Henna Ojala of Varda on Vocals, and Shelby Brown of Tond on Drums.Beard, Mason (January 7, 2019). "Temple of Perdition announce new supergroup lineup". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 9, 2019. However, around a week later, on January 14, it was announced Brown would no longer continue with the band, with Steve Reishus of Crimson Thorn taking over.Beard, Mason (February 21, 2019). "Temple of Perditions adds new drummer". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 9, 2019. The band recorded a new EP, titled Homage to the Dead."Temple of Perdition". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on December 9, 2019. On June 3, 2019, the band announced they would disband.Beard, Mason (June 3, 2019). "Another Temple Crumbles". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 9, 2019. However, a little over two months later, the band reunited, announcing their sophomore album, Inheritance of Lies.Beard, Mason (August 14, 2019). "Reconstructing of a Fallen Temple". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 9, 2019. The band would part ways with their label, due to the band no longer considering themselves religious. Reishus, Ojala, and Renno would all depart from the band due to the controversy in project's change of views - primarily the founder, Nahash. At the end of 2019, Hansen would be replaced by Erebos of Tenebrae Aeternum, with Matthew McKenzie joining the band on Guitars. Members Current * Erebos - Unclean Vocals (2019-present) * Ya'akov Nahash - Clean Vocals, Guitars, Keyboards (2017-2019, 2019-present), Bass (2017-2018) * Matthew McKenzie - Guitars, Clean Vocals (2019-present) * Corey Sorrenti - Bass (2018-2019, 2019-present) Former * Benaiah - Unclean Vocals (2017-2018) * Luke Renno - Unclean Vocals (2019) * Ronny Hansen - Unclean Vocals (2019) * Henna Ojala - Female Vocals (2019) * Carlos Osnaya - Guitars (2018) * Joonas Heikkinen - Drums (2017-2018) * Shelby Brown - Drums (2019) * Steve Reishus - Drums (2019) Discography Studio albums * Tetragrammaton (2018) * Inheritance of Lies (TBA) Demos * Demo (2018) EPs * Homage to the Dead (2019) Singles * "Adonai (Enochian Mix)" (2018) * "Ode to Yah" (2019) * "Wvil" (2019) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Doom Metal Bands Category:Vision of God Records Bands Category:United States Bands Category:Former Christian Metal Bands